Ange déchu ou serviteur des ténébres ?
by Burning Asteria
Summary: "Personne ne connaît cette blessure que je cache au fond de moi." L'amour : son billet pour l'enfer.


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite il y a très longtemps. Cette histoire a été écrite sut Tonight I dance alone de Sonata Arctica. Je vous conseille de l'écouter. Pour moi cette chanson reflète la vérité et c'est ma vision des choses.

Je remercie bien evidemment PetitPentagram pour continuer à corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. Et je m'excuse pour la taille du texte.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Jamais je n'avais cru à cette histoire de moitié, pour moi ce n'était que des foutaises. Force m'est de constater que je me trompais. Tu es tombée du ciel, je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé. Tu as chamboulé toute ma vie, bouleverser ma petite vie tranquille mais cela me plaisait. Je n'arrivais plus à raisonner mon corps en ta présence. Je te voulais toi et rien que toi.

Mais un jour, je t'ai perdue. Tu m'as quitté sans rien me dire. Ma façon de faire face au jour, je l'ai trouvé dans la mort. Je sais que cela ne te plairait pas mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ma vie sans toi n'est plus rien. Je sais que tuer des gens ne te ramèneras pas. Pourtant j'ai envie d'y croire, qu'un jour tu me reviendras. J'ai besoin de lire la peur dans les yeux de mes victimes pour essayer de soulager cette douleur que je ressens. Depuis que tu n'es plus là c'est un combat de tous les jours pour faire face à mes pulsions.

Personne ne connaît cette blessure que je cache au fond de moi depuis ton départ. Es-ce un cadeau d'adieu que tu m'a laissé pour que jamais je ne t'oublie ? Partir, ce simple mot qui pourtant peut tout changer. Ce mot, je l'ai redouté, je n'aurais jamais voulu le lire dans tes yeux ce jour-là. Est-ce injuste de penser que tu m'as trahi ? Je t'en ai voulu, je t'en veux et je t'en voudrais toujours. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces de te pardonner de m'avoir quitté.

J'ai tellement eu peur que ce jour arrive et que je ne puisse pas être avec toi. Finalement, mes craintes étaient fondées. Ce jour je ne pourrai jamais l'effacer de ma mémoire. Il faisait froid et le ciel était gris comme s'il savait d'avance ce qui se préparait pour nous. J'étais consigné au sanctuaire je t'avais pourtant prévenu maintes fois de faire attention mais tu ne m'as pas écouté comme toujours. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu l'as payé de ta propre vie. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner de ne pas avoir été présent ? De ne pas avoir été là ? De ne pas t'avoir tenu la main ?

Maintenant que je suis seul dans mon temple, je remplis mon verre de Whisky pour noyer ma solitude. Je le lève pour toi, puis je décide de sortir du sanctuaire où j'étouffe. Je ne peux pas te retenir alors je vais jusqu'à Rodario pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer mes nuits. Toutes celles que je choisissent te ressemblent. Je sais qu'elles ne pourront jamais te remplacer. Mais, pendant l'espace d'une nuit j'ai envie de tout oublier et d'y croire. Ce soir aussi j'y vais mais finalement je n'en ai pas envie, alors je rentre car ce soir je danse seul.

Même après tout ce temps je noie encore mon chagrin dans un verre que je lève à ta santé. Je suis tout seul, et j'ai si froid. Je me souviens maintenant je suis mort. Bientôt peut-être je pourrai te rejoindre. Seulement pour l'instant j'essuie mes yeux sur une épaule, celle d'un juge à qui j'ai tout raconté, confié ce que jamais encore je n'avais dit. Mes larmes arrivent enfin à couler après tout ce temps. Je sens une tape sur mon épaule, je me retourne et vois les douze chevaliers d'or. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de leur présence pendant que je racontais notre histoire, la mienne mais la tienne surtout. Je vois leurs regards, je sais qu'ils veulent m'aider, me soutenir. Mais je rejette quand même leur soutient car ce soir je danse seul pour toi.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires qui pourraient m'aider à progresser.

Sûrement à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
